teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Fluttershy
Fluttershy is the supporting protagonist of "Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians (1987)," a member of the Mane Seven, and a member of Elise Oriana III's Channel Six News reporter group. Voices * Emiri Katō (Japanese) * Andrea Libman (English) * Maggie Vera (Latin America Spanish) * Carmen Ambrós (Castilian Spanish) * ??? (Catalan) * Elisabeth Guinand (French) * Mylène Mackay (Canadian French) * Julia Stoepel (German) * Benedetta Ponticelli (Italian) * Sara Mestre (Portuguese) * Priscila Ferreira (Brazilian Portuguese) * Chén Kǎilì (Mandarin (Taiwan) Chinese) * ??? (Mandarin (Mainland) Chinese) * Chin Wai-ling (Cantonese Chinese) * Lee Ji-young (Korean) * Clara Oxholm (Danish) * Lizemijn Libgott (Dutch) * Lizette Pålsson (Swedish) * ??? (Icelandic) * Stine S. Jensen (Norwegian) * Natta Hirunsatit (Thai) * Olga Golovanova (Russian) * Małgorzata Szymańska (Polish) * Susa Saukko (Finnish) * Zselyke Szabó (Hungarian) * Ria Apergi (Greek) * Orly Tagar (Hebrew) * Rasha Bidis (Arabic) Story Descriptions Fluttershy is a teenage pony-like girl with ivory yellow skin, teal eyes, and light pink hair, which was held in a butterfly hair clip, wearing a white tanktop, a grass-green skirt with three white and pink butterflies on it, a pink skirt lace with white polka dots, matching knee-high socks, and grass-green boots with white frills on them. At night, her pajamas are a grass green long-sleeved pajama jacket with pockets, fuchsia neck and sleeve rims, white and magenta butterflies on it, and grass green buttons, and long pajama pants with the same butterfly pattern as her top, and sometimes wears white slippers with light pink soles. Her swimsuit is a grass green two-piece bikini with butterflies on it. Personality Character Relationships Braeburn Upon meeting Braeburn for the first time, Fluttershy slowly fell in love with him in the process. Episode Appearances Season 1 * Mobian Tracks * Christopher Aonuma and his Group, Outlaw Heroes * Enter Loki the Trickster and his Group * A Thing About Rats (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) * Hot-Rodding Creatures from Dimension X * Loki and Gainsborough-Strifed Season 2 * Return of Loki's Group * The Incredible Shrinking Mobians * It Came From Beneath the Sewers (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) * Mean Machines (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) * Curse of the Evil Eye (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) * The Case of the Killer Pizzas (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) * Enter the Pumpkinhead * Invasion of the Punk Mutants * Cloud, Aerith, Tiny, and Dingodile No More * New York's Shiniest (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) * Creatures from Dimension X * The Cat Woman from Channel Six (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) * Welcome to Yuffie's Nightmare * Return of the Jotundrome Season 3 *Beneath These Streets (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) *Mobians on Trial *Attack of the 50 Foot Mimi *The Maltese Spider *Sky Mobians *The Old Switcheroo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) *Cold as Ice *Yuffie the Hedgehog *Enter the Rat King (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) *Komodo Lumps *Mobians at the Earth's Core *Princess in Distress Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians (1987) Characters